memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
New York City
]] New York City is a large city on Earth in the state of New York. History The largest city in the United States prior to First Contact, New York City was a center of world culture, finance, fashion, sports, art, and politics throughout the 19th, 20th and early 21st Centuries. New York City was also the home of the headquarters of the United Nations, an international organization dedicated to providing a forum for the peaceful resolution of Earth's nation-states' conflicts created in 1945. In the 1930s Edith Keeler ran the Twenty-First Street Mission in New York (''TOS'' episode: "The City on the Edge of Forever"), and in the 1960s Aegis agent Supervisor 194, Gary Seven maintained an office in Apartment 12B at 811 East 68th Street in New York (TOS episode: "Assignment: Earth"). In 2001, New York City was the site of a historically significant terrorist attack, when hijacked airliners were used to destroy the landmark World Trade Center towers (ENT episode: Storm Front, Part II). Approximately 3000 lives were lost, including those of many emergency response workers. A firefighter's axe belonging to one of those rescue workers would become a cherished family heirloom, being passed down through the generations, eventually to Domenica Corsi in the 2370s. (''SCE'' eBook: Wildfire.). The towers were later rebuilt, although these were painted gold, perhaps in honour of the courage exhibited by many in 2001(EV comic The Fallen). New York was one of the cities affected by the nuclear attacks of Earth's World War III in 2053. (source needed) :The severity of the attack was not specified. Either the city was rebuilt, or (more likely) the attacks struck facilities near the city but not in the city proper, leaving New York damaged but not completely destroyed. '' New York City -- specifically, the borough of the Bronx -- is home to Starfleet Captain David Gold and his wife, Rachel Gilman. (''SCE eBook: "Breakdowns") Notable Landmarks New York City was the home of the Statue of Liberty (formally titled Liberty Enlightening the World). Originally a symbol of America's unique freedoms and liberties, the Statue of Liberty later came to be accepted as a symbol of the principles of liberty espoused by United Earth as a whole, and later still, by the United Federation of Planets. In 2375, Admiral Leonard McCoy and Captain Montgomery Scott piloted a runabout over New York City following the Breen attack on Earth, and were heartened to find, despite the minor damage to the rest of the city, "Lady Liberty" remained intact. (Tales of the Dominion War: "Eleven Hours Out.") In 2379, presidential candidate Nanietta Bacco delivered her opening campaign speech in New York City on the grounds of the Statue. (novel: Articles of the Federation) Another significant landmark was Yankee Stadium, in borough of the Bronx, which was built in 1923. It was the home of the New York Yankees baseball franchise, and the site of the final World Series game in 2042, between the Yankees and the London Kings. (novel: Articles of the Federation) Also: *Cochrane Museum *Chrysler Building An Alternate History over New York City]] One of the factions in the temporal cold war, the Na'kuhl, became stranded in the 20th century, and allied themselves with Nazi Germany. By providing them with advanced weaponry, they enabled German forces to capture New York City and most of the Atlantic seaboard by 1944. They Na'kuhl maintained a base in New York, where they endeavored to build a temporal conduit to return to the 29th century. This timeline was negated when the Enterprise NX-01, transported back in time by temporal agent Daniels, was able to destroy the temporal conduit. (ENT episode: "Storm Front") Real World The main offices of Pocket Books are in New York City. A number of Trek authors and editors live in or near New York City, including Keith R.A. DeCandido, David Mack, John J. Ordover, Terri Osborne, and Marco Palmieri. Other Sources * * Category:Earth Cities